


Seventh Anniversary

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Dating, Engagement, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Steve Rogers, Holidays, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Snow, Stucky - Freeform, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bucky and Steve go on a winter get away for their seventh year anniversary, who knows what happens next





	Seventh Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Jess for me writing this, i needed a ship for a story i wrote so blame her if this is trash. I'm sorry in advance. I also apologise for it being so short, i have no excuses.

Amazed, I stared at the scene in front of me; it took my breath away. In that moment, I was more at peace than I had ever been before. The soft green and blue lights danced across the sky, as if they were choreographed into an intricate ballet. We were led on top of the pure, white snow that had settled recently, still a fine powder when touched with gloved hands. The wind had died down, making the temperatures bearable and almost soothing, warm enough so that you begin to regain feeling of fingertips. The world was silent, allowing us to feel as though it was only the sky and the two of us, in our own little bubble of tranquillity. 

My lips were frozen and my nose was running, but I paid no attention. The tingle in my chest was all I needed to believe that even my wildest dreams were able to come true at night. Next to me, Steve grasped my hand in his and whispered “This is amazing!” The excitement in his head floated out through his mouth, into my ear, trying to disturb as little people around us as possible. It felt as though I had been on the frozen ground for hours, watching the lights, before the first flakes of subtle snow started to fall from the sky, slowly blocking our view with clouds. Still in awe, everyone started to pack away, pulling more protective layers on top of frozen bodies in the hopes that it would warm them enough to get to the places they were staying in for the rest of their trips. Eventually, everyone had started to trudge back, wide-eyed, thankful that they had been able to see nature’s true beauty. I squeezed Steve’s hand that was still interlaced with mine, giving him a small smile that could barely be seen between my bobble hat and thick scarf. The hat was a present from Steve from one of our first Christmases together, I cannot stand it, but it makes Steve happy so I wear it to humour him.

“Thank you for tonight,” I beamed wishing this moment could last forever, unfortunately it was only a short walk back to the hotel. The only good thing I could think was that at least it would be warm inside. Out of nowhere, Steve stopped and grabbed my wrist, spinning me around to face him. His nose was blushed red, a mix between being outside in the cold whilst simultaneously having a cold. Snow was slowly collecting in his beard giving him the sense of some sort of ethereal being, reminiscent of Oberon, King of the Fairies. 

“Bucky, can I just say something a minute? I promise I’ll try to be quick, but I want to do it before we get to the hotel.”

“Yeah, of course.” Oh god, this is it, he brought me all the way out here on our anniversary to end it. He thought that this would soften the blow, reduce the damage as much as possible.

Noticing the look of slowly growing distress on my face, Steve hurried on, “It’s nothing bad I promise.” I nodded my head, he slid his hand from my wrist to my hand, interlocking our fingers once more.

“I keep on thinking back to the time you fell off that train, and how as you did, half of my soul left with you. I remember how worried I was that when you returned possessed, that I had lost my Bucky again. Somehow after all of the mess we have been through, we became Steve and Bucky again and it was like it was in the forties. Expect that I would always be in some dodgy alleyway waiting for my Prince Charming to rescue me, and to my luck, magically every time you did. I kept on finding myself falling deeper and deeper in love with you and now almost seven years have passed and I’m still falling deeper each day. You said that you would be with me until the end of the line but, Bucky, baby, I want you to spend that time by my side.” My breath hitched inside of my throat, this is completely the opposite of what I was expecting but I am definitely not complaining. I can’t believe that even after seven years of dating, Steve’s feelings towards me mirrored mine for him.

“I guess all that I’ve been trying to ask is,” He started to lower himself down onto one knee, shuddering as he reached cold fresh snow, “James Buchanan Barnes, will you marry me?” And with that, Steve pulled out a box that held a simple band inside, the perfect size for my ring finger.

“Yes! Of course I will Steve Rogers!” Steve’s fingers fumbled as he slid the engagement ring onto mine, getting up in the process. I grabbed onto the collar of his coat and pulled him close to me, crashing my lips onto his. Snow was still falling all around us as we embraced, his gloved hands on my face. Tears started to form in the corners of my eyes, not able to wrap my head around the events that had happened. I had just spent the best anniversary in the snow with the love of my life, only to then get proposed to afterwards. Pulling away from the kiss, I started to speak.

“I think I noticed I loved you when somehow I realised it physically pains me to see you upset or scared. I think you’re beautiful and brave and strong and I would spend the rest of my life with you… because I love you and I will never stop.” Steve grinned tilting my head with his hand and kissing me once more, this time slower and more carefully. He rest his forehead against mine and glanced into my eyes.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

Steve kissed the tip of my nose and whispered “C’mon let’s get out of this snow, we can’t end this vacation with us both getting sick now can we?” and with that, we headed back through the steadily worsening weather with frozen hands and feet, but blushing cheeks and warm, almost lighter hearts.


End file.
